fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akagi Ichigo
(Main) (sub) (sub) (Mode Royale)}} Akagi Ichigo (赤城いちご ''Akagi Ichigo) is one of the main characters in Royale! Go Princess Precure! and cousin of Haruno Sakura. She is a princess of the Hope Kingdom. Her cure alter ego is Cure Blaze (キュアブレイズ Kyuabureizu), the princess of the flames of happiness whose theme colour is red. History Escaping from Akumu with her cousin, Haruno Sakura and becoming Cure Blaze TBA Appearance Civilian= As a civilian, Ichigo has short apricot pink hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a knee-length red and pink dress with orange flats. |-|Uniform= In the Winter, her uniform consists of a light purple long-sleeved top with a white sailor collar with a single dark blue stripe and a pink ribbon that ties in the front. Her skirt is white and pleated with suspender-like straps in front. She also wears dark blue knee length tights and black shoes. In the Summer, her uniform is the same however the top is now short sleeved and white while her skirt is light purple. Her tights are now white. |-|Cure Blaze= As Cure Blaze, her hair shifts from apricot pink to light pink and is tied up into twintails. Her uniform consists of a red dress and an orange underneath. |-|Mode Royale= In her Mode Royale form (Blaze ver.), her skirt lengthens and gains purple streaks along the side. It also gains an orange section and cream section. In her Sunshine Mode Royale, the purple streaks changes colour to pink while in her Flare Mode Royale, the streaks change colour to blue. Personality Ichigo is a very friendly girl who is very wise and loves writing stories Cure Blaze Cure Blaze (キュアブレイズ Kyuabureizu) is Ichigo's alter ego. In this form, she represents the flames of friendship and holds the power of fire. She can transform using the phrase "Precure Royale Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Blaze Therapy, which she can only perform while in her Mode Royale. Attacks *Blaze Therapy (ブレイズセラピー Bureizuserapī) is Cure Blaze's main attack, that can only be used when she is in her Mode Royale. It appears in episode 1. *Royale Explosion (ロワイヤルエクスプロージョン Rowaiyaru Ekusupurōjon) is Cure Blaze's group attack that she performs with Cure Harmony, Cure Tsunami and Cure Sparkle, where they need the Crystal Princess Instruments and the Miracle Princess Jewels. It made its debut in episode 11. Etymology Akagi (紅城): Aka (紅) means "crimson". Gi (城) has a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being "castle". It can also mean "dragon" or "town". Ichigo (いちご): Ichigo means "strawberry", a fruit which is red in colour Cure Blaze means a very large or fiercely burning fire. Songs Individual Blazing Path My Dream Happiness Forever! Duets/Group Princess Forever! Gallery Akagi Ichigo (preview).png|Ichigo's official profile Akagi Ichigo.png|Ichigo's first preview Cure Blaze.png|Cure Blaze's first preview Cure Blaze (Mode Royale).png|Cure Blaze's Mode Royale first preview Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Hickmanmnextgeneration Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Royale! Go Princess Precure! Category:Orange Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Royale! Go Princess Precure! cures Category:Hickmanmredcures Category:Hickmanmpages